First Kill
by Dark-Angel-Kyo
Summary: My little one haven't you understood that yet I'm Naraku


**First Kill**

I remember it like it was yesterday, the day I met him.

I was dying when he came upon my body in the forest where my so called friends had left me to die, he looked at me and smiled.

"Do you want to live?", he asked me.

"...yes. Pl…leas I...I don't w...want to die y...yet", I rasped out, he smiled at me and told me to close my eyes. I closed my eyes then I felt his breath on my skin followed by the pain in my neck I wanted to scream but I couldn't get a sound out of my throat, the next thing I remember is darkness from when I lost my consciousness and feel into a deep dreamless sleep.

When I woke up I was in a bed in a strange room alone, I tried to get up but I felt so weak like my energy had left me, then he was there before my eyes again.

"Here, drink", he told me before I could ask what he meant, I felt something warm on my lips and my sense filled with a sweet smell. The warm fluid ran down my throat, I couldn't get enough of the sweet taste I wanted more.

"Enough", I heard him say but I didn't care I wasn't full yet.

"Enough. That's enough", he told me and I felt that my sweet threat was taken from me.

I looked up to tell him I wanted more but saw something red on his arm, was that blood on his arm? Was the warm fluid I had swallowed been blood? Oh my good, what have I become? What am I?

"You are a vampire; it's your instinct to drink blood. You are one of the children of the night now, so it's only natural that you will do it again so it best if you get a grip on your self", he says like I was going to accept it like it's natural that humans change into vampires every day.

But to drink someone else blood, doesn't that mean I have to kill to feed myself, to satisfy my hunger, must I kill to keep myself alive?

"Why? Why me? Why did you choose me?", I chocked out.

"The answer to that question you already have", he said like I know it.

He left me to think over what he just say but I still don't now why he choose me to turn into this creature of the devil himself. I don't want to be here I'm scared of what will happen to me, over what can happen. I should have listened to my grandmother when she told me to not be friends with people like Inuyasha and Kikyo. Look where that has taken me, into the den of a vampire. It's their fault I'm here, if I hadn't become friend with them I wouldn't been here in the beginning, I could have been at home with my family and listen to grandmother's fairytales that her grandmother told her when she was a little girl.

Mom, dad, grandmother I'm scared. Help me!

"Tomorrow I will take you on your first hunt", he told me I had spent the last hours in the bed thinking about my life and what could have been.

"Why?", I asked, I didn't see any point with it, why do I have to learn how to hunt?

"So you can feed yourself with out my help child". Why did I ask?

"Remember child don't kill your food you may play with it but not kill it."

"Yes sir, I know", I sighed.

"Good. Remember now child that when you have it in your grasp don't let it go, because then you have to catch it again.", he explained with a bored tone in his voice.

"Yes sir", I sighed again, this was getting boring.

"Good. Oh I nearly forgot I have already chosen who you first one is going to be."

"Huh? Who is it?", now I was curious. Who was it he had chosen for this hunt?

"You will see little one, you will see", he said.

That didn't help my curiosity one bit it only helped it to grow. Who was the poor little fellow that he had chosen for his sick games.

"AAA, there they are, come it's time", he side before he vanished into the shadow of the buildings after his offer. A scream then it become quiet.

"Well are you coming, we can't begin the fun with out the honour gust now can we", he took my hand and dragged me with him the hunt hade started, there was no returning now.

"The forest? Why the forest?", I asked.

"Don't you remember this was in this forest you were betrayed, killed, and reborn in. The perfect place for your first hunt and revenge."

"Revenge? Revenge for what exactly?", I couldn't help but ask.

"Your revenge on those so called friends of yours, who betrayed you and left you to die, they will also be the first people you will feed on", the gleam he had in his eyes when he talked on my ex-friends scared me.

"Go, find them and fests on there blood my little one", I couldn't help it I had to do what he told me to do. I could here them, I could here the blood that flow in there's veins.

I had to have it, I had to have there blood, to feed. I could take out there shape in the darkness, crept against a tree scared over what is happening to them.

I couldn't believe it, it was Inuyasha and Kikyo my friends that tried to kill me, that left me to die, was I suppose to make them into my first victims.

"What are you waiting for go, you need to feed", the man who turned me said.

Suddenly I felt so much hate for Ted and Mary that trick me into thinking that they where my friends and then tried to kill me. I...I wanted to kill them. I saw red, I don't think I can remember anything of that night even if tried. It felt like a dream and when I woke up I saw what I had done to there body's it made me feel sick.

"Good work my little one, good work my Kagome", he prised me for what I had done.

"Who are you?"

"My little one haven't you understood that yet I'm Naraku the king of the night"


End file.
